


For Forever

by Miraculous_Demigod



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen songfic kinda, Deh - Freeform, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mainly petexsonny, PeteXSonny, Sonny is a bean who needs to be protected, Very little of UsnavixVanessa, angsty i guess, for forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: Imagine: the song For Forever from Dear Evan Hansen, but starring Pete as Evan and Sonny as Connor.





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I am v tired but stubbornly wanted to post this fic tonight. I hope you enjoy reading and ignore the little grammar mistakes here and there. okay I love y’all thanks, bye.

“So you’re telling me that  _you_ were best friends with my cousin? You two did almost everything together?”

 

Pete’s mind races. _No_. _I_ _barely_ _knew_ _anything_ _about_ _him._

 

“I… yes sir, that’s correct. We emailed almost every day.” He answers, trying his best not to squirm under Usnavi and Vanessa’s emotionless stares.

 

"Sonny never even mentioned anything about you before. So why was his suicide note addressed to you? _Dear_ _Pete,_   _today’s_ _gonna_ _be_ _a_ _great_ _day_ _and_ _here’s_ _why..."_  she trails off, grabbing her boyfriends hand unconsciously before snapping her gaze back to the teen.

 

Pete stammers before words start to tumble out of his mouth, one rolling off another. “Sonny didn’t want people to know that we were friends. He always acted so happy and bubbly, and I’m… I rarely even smiled. He said he didn’t want to damage my bad boy reputation. We didn’t text because he didn’t want someone to read them; which is why we emailed, cause no one emails anymore.”

 

_Lies._   _All_ _lies_.  _Oh_ _fuck_ , _what_ _am_ _I_ _even_ saying _right_ _now—_

 

“Oh my god, this is all my fault,” Usnavi whispers, head in his hands. “Sonny knew I was reading his texts. He must’ve felt so alone. Ay dios mio; I’m the reason why Sonny killed himself!”

 

"No, no, baby, don’t say that! This was not your fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. Sonny just… I guess needed more help than anyone realized. And he wasn’t alone; he had Pete. Right?” Vanessa turns the attention back to the sweaty teen, who gulps.

 

"Y-yeah. He had me. And we always used to hang out at his favorite spot in the Heights!”

 

Usnavi looks at him with a gasp, “Sonny took you to his special climbing tree at the park? It was his favorite place to go. With those couple trees near each other, as a little kid he’d pretend he was in a forest, looking for some monster. As he got older, he’d always challenge me to a race to the top branch…”

 

Vanessa lets out a small smile. “He loved bragging about how far up he could climb. Always gave Nina a freaking heart attack! Tell me, is the blue bandana he tied around one of the top branches still there?”

 

_Great_ _job,_   _Pete._   _Now_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _figure_ _out_ _where_   _the_ _fuck_   _his_   _climbing_ _tree_ _is_

 

"I don’t think so. At least, I never saw it there; it’s been a while. Last time we climbed to the top was like… the end of May, or early June. A picture perfect afternoon we shared. Most times, we only climbed high enough to be out of sight.”

 

“What did you guys use to do?” Usnavi almost begs for an answer, and it breaks Pete’s heart to have to blatantly lie to him like this. The man already hates his guts.

 

The teen shrugs, “We’d pick a spot and shot the breeze. Quoting songs from our favorite bands, telling joking no one understands except us two. Mainly, we’d just talk about anything; about everything and take in the view.”

 

The raven haired girl nods encouragingly, “And? Please, continue.”

 

_Continue??_   _Uhh..._

 

“Well, all we’d see is sky for forever, we let the world pass by for forever. Felt like we could go on for forever this way…. We were just two friends, on those perfect day.”

 

Great; now Usnavi’s openly crying, and Pete already wants to cry himself. “I’m just glad he had you. I’m so, so glad he didn’t go through this alone. He had you, a good friend.”

 

Pete nods as if his head’s as full as lead. “Best friends. True friends.”

 

"Can you– do you think you can show us some of the letters?” Vanessa asks, comforting the bodega owner. “I know they’re private, but I just… I don’t know. It would be nice to see another side of him.”

 

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

 

“Yeah, of course. Next time I log onto my computer, I’ll print one out.”

 

_You_ _don’t_ _even_ _own_ _a_ _printer,_   _you_ _stupid_ _fuck_

 

“That's great! You know, Pete, we might’ve had our differences in the past, but right now, I really am grateful for you.” Usnavi sniffs, trying his best to collect himself.

 

"Please, stay for dinner,” Vanessa grabs Pete’s hand. “Usnavi’s making his famous tamales. And you can tell us about all the fun times you and Sonny had!”

 

Pete feels like he’s swallowing sand, and prays to God that he doesn’t look like it. “I… sure, thanks. That should be great.”

 

"Fantastic!” Vanessa cheers with a little too much fake enthusiasm, trying to start another conversation. “Hey remember that time when Sonny was a toddler and abuela Claudia took us all to the park and…”

 

The noises drown out as the teen tries to control his racing anxiety.

 

_Oh God, Sonny…_

 

_Pete’s most best and truest friend._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I know I haven’t posted in like, forever lol, but I am currently writing some more ITH fics :) 
> 
> Sorry this fic was so short! Like I said before, I'm really tired lol.
> 
> Please leave comments & kudos!


End file.
